A Foreign Matter
by Edward'sPianoGirl
Summary: Bella lives in Arizona with Renee. She has always wanted to go to Italy. They scrape up the money and send her to Italy. On the plane, she encounters a mysterious boy named Edward Cullen...
1. Chapter 1

-1**Tell me what you think. I know it's short, but do you think it will shape up to be a good fanfic? If you like it, read my other story, Twilight Snippets.**

This was it: the end of my life as I knew it. I stepped into the airport that would transport me to my ultimate destination. Italy.

All my life, I'd dreamed of going to Italy. Italy had…everything! Some of the more prominent things were the ancient Romans, Mt. Vesuvius, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and Julius Caesar. Not to mention the pride of spearheading the entire Renaissance era.

Two years ago, I was positive I would not ever set foot on Italy. But, a year ago, I saw a notice at the school explaining foreign exchange students and the requirements. After that, a former foreign exchange student spoke at our school about the advantages of experiencing another culture. It was like it was jumping out to bite me! I had to take this opportunity of a lifetime.

So, I started learning Italian. I was never much a busy bee. I didn't have a steady job - just babysitting. I got myself one of those CD's that teach you a language. There were twenty units. Simple enough. I spent day and night learning Italian. In the first month, I had completed each of the units twice.

When I told my mother, she was thrilled. Of course, she said she would miss me. Actually, she would probably miss me a lot. After all, I was the only person in her life. She left my father when I was very little.

But she was supportive. She got another job. I got three jobs. One at a country club, one at Shop n' Save, and I upped my babysitting prices. Together, we scraped up the money.

And now, I was here! I could see people of all different backgrounds surrounding me. It made me a bit uncomfortable. When I got on the plane, I started looking for my row.

"C, D, E, F, …G. There it is," I murmured. I looked up to put my carry-on luggage into the compartment above my seat and met the eyes of the undoubtedly most beautiful person I had ever seen. I couldn't look away, but it wasn't only because I was absolutely entranced by his perfect face: he was giving me the most vicious stare I'd ever gotten. His black eyes looked like they were burning with intense fury.

I was a little bit frightened to sit down next to someone who was this angry. And here, I'd been hoping for a seat to myself.

I quickly recovered and introduced myself. "Hello. I'm Bella Swan." I tried my best at a genuine smile, but I don't think I had control over the muscles in my mouth. I offered my hand. He didn't take my hand, so I slowly lowered it.

"Edward Cullen," he said to the window. His fists were clenched and he looked like he was suffering immense pain. This was going to be an unbearably long ride.

**Please, please, PLEASE review! And, read the next chapter! OH! And remember… Twilight Snippets!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Next chapter. Yay! Tell me what you think. Read Twilight Snippets, too!**

_This was going to be an unbearably long ride._

I was right- this was an unbelievably long ride. I had been sitting in my seat, silent, for what seemed like an eternity.

And I felt horrible.

Every time I looked at him, Edward Cullen, I felt like I was going to tear up. First, and most importantly, he hated me. I don't mean just dislike. I mean_ hate_.

Every time he looked at me, he would have this horrible grimace written across his face. And then he would tense up, like he was feeling physical _pain._ I couldn't understand it! I hadn't said ten words to him.

The second reason why I felt like tearing up was because of his _face._ Even demented by his grimace, his face looked striking. His hair, in perfect disarray, framed his face and drew my attention to his eves. They were pitch black. His flawless skin seemed transparent, like it was glowing, even in the dark.

After the plane landed, we both went our separate ways. Of course, I didn't know where he was going, but I was going to see my host family. I started to feel self-conscious. What if they didn't like me? What would they do, just send me away?

I decided to shake off the absurd incident on the plane. I would never think of Edward Cullen again.

It didn't work. After I got a taxi cab to drive me to my home, all I could think about was him. His eyes, his hair… and why he was so furious with me!

The cab dropped me off in the front of Widow Street, just like I said. I carried all of my luggage to the only house in sight. _Wow. This place is really in the middle of nowhere! There isn't anything around!_

Then I caught sight of it. The street sign. It read, Willow Street. I had misspoke.

This was the wrong street.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Next chapter! Review! Review!**

_This was not my street._

I immediately looked around to see if there was anyone else in sight. Nope. I started to walk around.

After I had worn myself out by walking for a half-hour, I looked at the street sign: Agnello Street. I was lost. There was no one around. It was pouring. And, worst of all, I couldn't see _anything._

I opened my suitcase and took out my rain coat I had brought with me. I almost didn't pack it, because the weather in Italy was supposed to be sunny. I was glad I decided to bring it.

I dropped my luggage in the mud and began to run. I was sobbing now, and my hair was drenched. I would die out here if I didn't get somewhere fast.

Then, I tripped on some unknown object and fell to the ground. I could see my vision becoming spotted with black. I could swear I saw headlights reflecting in the water just before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to have to face the cold and darkness again. But then, I realized I couldn't hear the pounding of rain on my head. Then, I realized it wasn't cold. Next, I realized I was lying on an extremely comfortable mattress!

I opened my eyes in a panic. I was in a very decorative room, furnished with crème-colored items. I looked down at my clothes. They were not the ones I had on before. I was wearing a black and pink silk camisole with long, flowing silk black pants. I could see my other clothes folded neatly on a dresser, next to my luggage, now dry and unharmed. I looked in a floor-length mirror. My hair had been washed and curled. I had _makeup _on for God's sake! What the hell?! Who had done this to me?! I looked like a Barbie Doll!

For a second, I thought my host family had found me.

Then, through the mirror, I saw a tiny black girl. I turned around, panicked. She was gorgeous! She had very short black hair that was tousled perfectly. I framed her face.

Then her face lit up in a smile, and she said, "Do you like your outfit?"

What a strange question! "Uh… yes. Yes I do…Uh, Who are you and where am I?"

"Oh! Of course! I should have begun with that. I'm Alice, Edward's brother. You remember him, right? On the plane…?" Did I remember him?! How could I not remember? I just nodded my head.

"Yes, I thought you might. And, as for your location, I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"Okay, listen. I _demand _that you tell me where I am this _instant."_

"Whoa, slow down there! You will find out in a few days." What! That was too long. I was worried and I was fairly sure by now that this was not my host family.

Then, she started to show me how she organized my luggage when I made a snap decision.

I bolted out the door before Alice could react. I could hear her call my name from down the hall.

Then, I ran into something cold and _hard._ I looked up into the black eyes of none other than Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Here it is! The next chapter!**

_I looked up into the eyes of none other than Edward Cullen. _

Oh, God. Not him again. I tried to break out of his grasp on my shoulders, but he was too strong for me. Actually, I must have been weaker than I thought, because he wasn't showing that he even had to try to keep me in his grasp.

"Let me…GO!" I said while trying again to break free.

"Oh, no. Not in a million years." I could see the same look on his face that he had on the plane. His nose was wrinkled like he smelled something bad. He leaned away form me and his hands tensed on my shoulders.

He then continued to throw be over his shoulder like a toddler. I pounded my clenched fists on his back, but I hurt myself more than I hurt him.

Then, I smelled something _really_ good. It was him! I stopped pounding and smelled him. W-o-w.

As he was carrying me, I took in some of my surroundings. I was in a house. A huge house. There were pictures of three men everywhere. These men looked very old. In fact, they were almost as beautiful as Edward. Or Alice.

Then, we came to an abrupt turn in the hallway and recognized the door to my room. He walked in and tossed me lightly onto the bed. He did it gently, but it was still enough to startle me.

As I sat up slowly, he adjusted a chair and sat down so he was facing me.

"Now…" He started to say something, but then, he got a good look at my outfit and reached over to touch a lock of my hair. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, but then, he started to laugh quietly.

"Alice, what did you do?" He looked much more beautiful when he was laughing. His face was so beautiful that it absolutely shattered my heart.

Alice immediately appeared in the doorway. I was surprised that she could hear him. She had a concerned look on her face.

"What, don't you like it?" she asked Edward.

"It's great work, Alice, but did you ever think of _asking_ the girl if she wanted a makeover?"

"Bella. My name is Bella," I corrected.

"Oh, yes. Bella…" His voice made my name sound like music.

"Well, Bella. You have now earned staying in the room while we're here. You are not to leave. Either Alice or myself will bring you food. There is a restroom to your left."

I was upset by this where was I. What did they want from me? So, I voiced my opinion.

"Edward, why are you doing this? What do you want from me? All I wanted was to spend a year studying in the most beautiful country in the world. I just want to leave." Then, the tears came. They didn't spill over, thank God.

Edward got a strange look on his face. Was that…regret? Then he and Alice exchanged sad looks. Then, Edward mumbled something. I didn't hear it entirely, and I obviously wasn't meant to. I sounded like, "…the price we have to pay…"

Edward walked out of the room silently.

"Consider yourself lucky. At least it isn't a dungeon, like it usually is," Alice said as she exited in silence.

What did she mean, like it usually is? Did they usually kidnap people often? I hated to admit this, but they seemed like nice enough people. Surely too nice to kidnap others!

But, then again, here I was, not allowed to leave this room (however nice it may be) , and with my life depending on these human beings. If that wasn't kidnapping, I didn't know what was!


	5. Chapter 5

-1**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Over the next few days, I didn't move much from the room at all. I decided to do what Edward and Alice said. I did this mostly because of the recollection of Edward's unbelievable strength.

Alice brought me breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. One day, I asked her shy Edward didn't bring it for me. She said that he didn't like dealing with the captives. He didn't like to "make a connection."

Much to my dislike, Alice gave me a fresh new makeover every day. Although, secretly, I thought she did a really good job.

On the seventh day, I was awoken by a cold hand, just like usual. Except, it said 5:00am on the alarm clock in stead of the usual 7:00am.

"Alice…" I thought I could get another half-hour to sleep.

I was horribly mistaken.

Edward was standing over the bed, talking on his cell phone. He motioned for me to get up and get ready.

I stumbled blindly out of bed, and tripped over the cornner of the bed. I waited for the impact, but it never came. Two cold, strong arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me no more than two inches from the ground.

"Thanks.."

He was still talking.

"Yes, Aro. She's here. Safe and sound. Well, sound… And why should we leave now…?"

We were leaving?! Did this mean I would get to go home? I paused to hear more.

"Oh, I see… Yes, I would like to speak to Heidi very much…Hello. Yes. Are you sure you want us to come now? Will the others be there?… Oh, Demetri must have found them more quickly than expected…"

What was he talking about? The others? Who the Hell was Demetri?!

"No, Heidi, there's nothing wrong with her… Yes, for God's sake, I'm sure…Oh my God. Heidi, how many times do I have to tell you: I'm not interested."

By this time, I was brushing my teeth. I stopped to hear more of the conversation.

"Heidi, why does it have to be this way? Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, - Esme, for Christ's sake! All of them living in fear. The only one who is safe is Alice! And she's right here with me, keeping them safe. Well, I can't take it up with Aro. Only God knows what he would do…Yes, I'll see you in a few days." And I could hear the phone snap shut from the bathroom.

My brain was swarming with everything I'd just heard. What was he talking about when he said all the names of those people? Were they his family? After all, he did say that Alice was the only one who was safe. I didn't know what to think.

I tiptoed swiftly and silently into the room. Edward was hunched over the side of the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger. Something was shaking his body. Were they…sobs? It certainly wasn't laughter.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes?" He quickly pulled himself together and turned toward me.

Something was obviously bothering him. I would ask Alice about it- tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Here it is! Another chapter. I'm sorry it's been taking so long. I've been really lazy.**

"We're leaving," Edward said frankly while I finished brushing my teeth. I yanked the toothbrush out of my mouth in shock. He had walked into the bathroom so quietly I hadn't heard him. I mentally thanked God I hadn't been undressed.

Toothpaste sputtered out of my mouth with the brush and dribbled down my chin. I blushed profusely and took a minute to rinse my mouth before I responded.

"What? Why now? Where are we going?" I wasn't angry. Just confused. This startled me a bit. I wasn't angry that I was still being held captive by Edward and Alice. I'd actually grown to like Alice very much…

Edward hadn't responded yet. Why had I even bothered to ask? I knew he wouldn't tell me. It was surprisingly easy to forget that Edward was my kidnapper. He did things in a different way than I suspected a kidnapper would. For example, when I arrived here, he helped me carry my bags into the hotel room. That seemed pretty unconventional to me. But, I wasn't sure. I didn't exactly have loads of experience with kidnappers. All I knew was that Edward seemed to be different. Different from anyone I'd ever known.

After Edward had helped me carry my bags (freshly stuffed by Alice) out to his car, I went inside to say goodbye to Alice. As I walked over to her, irrational tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't know why I was feeling this way! She kidnapped me! But all the tears were knocked out of me when she surprised me by throwing her tiny body onto me and giving me a hug.

She whispered in my ear so quietly that I had to strain to hear it, "I'll see you in three days."

"What?" I said and pulled away from her. She grimaced at the floor and Edward walked through the door.

"Alice," he said in a groan and pulled her off to the side so he could whisper to her, "I _told _you that if you were going to tell her you couldn't let me know about it. Now, Aro will hear… Alice, WHY did you do that?"

I could tell Edward was in a panic. His face was paler than ever, and his lips were white and dry. His eyebrows were curved like he was deep in thought and he walked quickly over to the chair next to me and gracefully sank into the chair. He put his forehead in his hands and sat there, dead silent, for a good full 30 seconds. I glanced up to Alice. She was staring at the floor. She was ashamed. Apparently, she had done some wrong by telling me that she would see me in a few days.

I felt that this was my fault, so I murmured to Edward, "I'm sorry."

He and Alice looked up at me in astonishment. "For _what_?" Edward asked harshly.

"I apparently broke one of your rules." I made air quotes with my fingers around 'rules.' I immediately stood up and walked towards the door. I was angry with Edward. I was apparently some sort of pet in his mind. A little puppy he banned Alice from playing with. I felt a single tear run down my cheek. I silently thanked God again that I had made it out the door without tripping. All I wanted to do was to go back to my room.

I could hear Edward call, "Bella, please…," but I wasn't interested.

"Just _stop_ Edward. Can't you see you've upset her?" Alice responded quickly.

"But I…," Edward responded.

The verbal battle between them continued all night. I didn't get any sleep at all. I wasn't bothered by the sound. They were very quiet, but in the next room over. I could still hear them. They thought I was asleep. That was very clear. But actually, I was laying fully-clothed on my bed, shoes and all. The light was off, but I was sitting straight up on my bed, listening to every word Edward and Alice said.

I only heard a few interesting things. After their conversation was over, I replayed those portions of the conversation in my head, trying to figure out what they meant.

'Edward, I'm tired of abiding by Aro's rules. Why can't we be friends with her? I think it's time for us to speak up…'

'No. Absolutely not. Didn't you _hear_ what he said he'd do to Esme… Carlisle… _Jasper._ Alice, they would do the same thing to Jasper." I could almost hear Alice resign.

'Fine, Edward. But I just want to let you know that I know how you feel about her - or how you will feel about her.' What? Had she been talking about hate or love?

'No, Alice. NOT possible. She's a little girl. I _kidnapped_ her. She would - could - not feel that way about me. Even if I did feel that way about her.'

'Just letting you know that that doesn't close any doors. I would know better than anyone else'

'Alice…' Edward had been aggravated. I could tell. I hadn't known what to think. I still didn't.

As I lay in bed like the abandoned puppy Edward thought of, I contemplated the conversation Edward and Alice had. I was already beginning to feel sorry about my behavior towards Edward. I don't think he meant what he said in an offensive way. I think I was confused and worried and a bit taken by surprise by the fact that Edward and I were leaving.

As I finally got dressed into my pajamas, I heard Edward make a phone call in the next room…

"Yes, Heidi. We'll be arriving a day late… It's Friday, so that means we'll be arriving next Saturday… Yes, we'll take the long route. Aro says she can't have a clue where we are… We couldn't fly… yes, exactly… if one of the passengers found out about us all five of them would die instantly and then me when I got back… I'll see you in eight days… Heidi, _please_ stop asking me to date you. The answer is NO."

He immediately hung up the phone and sighed.

Then, he started playing the piano. He was single-handedly the best musician I had ever heard. But I didn't have the energy to think about that right now. I needed to get some sleep…

And then, I drifted off into a restless sleep.


End file.
